kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua (KH:FR)
"I don't know why... but I'll accompany you on this journey." Aqua, the keyblade master before Kairi, is one of the main characters in Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance. Appearance Since the events of Birth by Sleep, her hair has grown down to her lower-back and it is a little more flat. Her shirt is grey, black, and white and has a tall collar with a silver zipper. Grey sleeves attatch at her elbows and go down to her glowing cuffs. She wears a black and white skirt that splits down the middle to show a pair of black shorts Forms *Silver dragon- Arygon *Silver and blue cat- Great Woods *Ghost- Halloween Town *Light blue cat- Toontown *Light blue circiut-lined- Space Paranoids Alternate Outfits Almost all her outfits are blue and silver in color, but they all differ in the way they are designed. Personality Aqua has a very strong sense of justice and rightousness, so she will defend her friends at any cost. Just as she sacrificed herself for Terra, she does the same for her new friends. Relationships﻿ Story The Beginning Sora, Kairi, Riku, and com. find Aqua when they visit the Graveyard of Dreams. She was a crystal, frozen in time. Her heart was in her hand and beams of magic surrounded her. At the presence of a key-bearer, her craystal prison broke. She awoke, looking around as if she had no idea where she was. She joined the party because Nightmares attacked all of them. She saw Kairi and remembered her from years ago (Kairi was the one who awoke her, so she is the only person Aqua can remember) and decided to join the party to stay with her. Valley of Four She was taken to Trikina's team in the Valley of Four along with a few of the nobodies. Kairi and Riku brought her to Keration Nu Zoi to try to convince the gods to stop fighting. Because of her reasoning, the god's tribes were at peace. There she got the Keyblade "Al Bhed" as a thanks from the tribes. Underland Once the party reached Underland, she was accused of stealing the Red Queen's hat in Underland and was going to lose her head. She fought the queen's army, but lost and was thrown into the queen's dungeon. Weapon She can use both keybaldes and staffs/scepters Keyblades *Destiny's Embrace *Heart Strong *Devastater *Water's Edge *Hope *Al Bhed- Valley of Four *Luna *Lunar Eclipse Scepters *Red Queen/ White Queen- Underland *Obsidion Anger- Graveyard of Dreams Abilities She can perform powerful magic and physical attacks Magic Her main magic is water and holy, but later on in the story she can use the rest of the magic. Her special attack, Spellbinder, is a mixture of all magicl attacks Physical Her physical Attacks are swift and medium strenght, making her fights with airborne Nightmares easier. EX Mode Her EX Mode, as noted above, is called Spellbinder. Quotes Gallery Aqua2.jpg|Her normal outfit ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Keyblader Category:Females Category:Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance Category:Heroes